


Christmas Overkill

by Fall11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eccesso di nenie natalizie quindi procedete con cautela, Gen, Un fottio di personaggi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: Keith sperava di passare un Natale normale, finalmente.Quello che non poteva sapere era che l'universo, nelle vesti del suo team, aveva piani diversi. Molto diversi.O... storia in cui nei corridoi dell'Atlas succedono troppe cose.[Storia scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento 2018 del gruppo Voltron Legendary Defender » Fandom [ITA] e per il Calendario dell'Avvento 2018 di Fanwriter.it]





	Christmas Overkill

Keith si era detto che quella sarebbe stata solo una semplice missione diplomatica pre natalizia. Sarebbero andati con l'Atlas a visitare dei pianeti appena entrati nella Coalizione, mondi abitati da gente per cui Babbo Natale era più alieno di loro terrestri. Nulla di troppo impegnativo. Nulla di troppo rischioso.

Keith si sbagliava.

Iniziò tutto in maniera davvero semplice: Hunk vide Keith da solo lungo un corridoio dell'Atlas e lo trascinò con sé in cucina, con Pidge che camminava dietro di loro tenendo lo sguardo incollato su uno schermo olografico proiettato dal ricevitore che aveva al polso.

«Amico, non puoi mica stare qui da solo!» gli disse Hunk allegramente. «Natale è vicino, siamo una famiglia, e come tutte le famiglie per le feste dobbiamo passare almeno un paio di ore in cucina tutti insieme!»

Keith avrebbe voluto protestare sottolineando come gli altri in quel momento non fossero presenti, ma dagli abbracci e dalle prese di un Hunk particolamente felice ed entusiasta era difficile fuggire.

Così, suo malgrado, Keith si ritrovò appoggiato di schiena al tavolo massiccio della cucina, a osservare a braccia conserte Hunk che con parecchia cura per i dettagli preparava biscotti natalizi dalle glasse multicolori. Nelle mani enormi di Hunk, quei biscotti fragili prendevano vita con delicatezza trasformandosi in candy cane, pupazzi di neve e alberelli di Natale.

Hunk aveva trovato in dispensa un barattolo di burro d'arachidi, ne aveva spalmato mezzo cucchiaino sopra un paio di biscotti non glassati perché venuti sformati e li aveva dati a Kieth e Pidge, forse per prevenire che dessero fondo a quelli venuti bene.

Cionostante Pidge, seduta sul tavolo, mentre Hunk raccontava annedoti natalizi sulla sua famiglia continuando a lavorare, inespressiva di tanto in tanto scostava lo sguardo dallo schermo olografico e spalmava burro d'arachidi su uno dei biscotti da glassare. Li infilava in bocca interi e li masticava quando Hunk stava a sguardo basso a decorare.

Keith provava a non tradirla annuendo convinto a tutto ciò che Hunk gli narrava.

«Non passi un Natale in famiglia da così tanto tempo?» esclamò Hunk a un tratto, sorpreso. «Amico, è una cosa davvero triste!» si dispiacque, imbronciandosi appena.

Keith scrollò le spalle. «Da piccolo eravamo solo io e papà nel deserto, poi sono rimasto da solo... Dopo ho passato un paio di vacanze natalize alla Garrison.»

Hunk fece un'espressione di disgusto. «Questo, invece, è davvero schifoso. Iverson per le feste insisteva a distribuire a chi restava alla base dei biscotti natalizi che sapevano di stantio. Ne ordinava a pacchi, ma non ne mangiava, perché altrimenti sua moglie lo avrebbe preso a colpi di mattarello in testa: voleva che mangiasse solo quelli preparati dalla loro nipotina. Peccato che così non si sia mai accorto del danno... PIDGE!» esclamò di colpo, severo e puntando il dito verso l'amica, che non tradì alcuna emozione. «Guarda che ti vedo!»

Lei alzò le mani in segno di resa, deglutì con forza un biscotto e tornò a fissare lo schermo e digitarci sopra.

«Gli scorsi due Natali, però, li ho passati con mia mamma nel Quantum Abyss,» precisò Keith. «È stato strano, ma piacevole,» scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

Per Krolia il Natale era un concetto quasi astratto, ne aveva vissuto solo uno col compagno, ma non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di trascorrere le feste col figlio. Tutti e tre insieme. Krolia, sulla balena cosmica, aveva insistito col fare un albero di Natale alternativo, per avere un altro segno tangibile dello scorrere dei giorni – per non perdere la cognizione del tempo – ma Keith aveva capito che quella più che altro era stata una scusa per spingerlo a parlare delle feste trascorse col padre e condividere qualcosa di terrestre che finora lei si era persa.

«Qual è stata la cosa più strana che avete fatto?» gli domandò Hunk, curioso.

«Sulla balena non c'erano veri e propri alberi, quindi abbiamo preso una cosa che sembrava un cespuglio legnoso e abbiamo infilzato sui rami tutte le bacche colorate che siamo riusciti a trovare. Kosmo si divertiva a cambiare loro posizione teletrasportandole da un ramo a un altro toccandole col muso.»

Hunk, stava per rispondergli, ma si fermò di colpo voltandosi verso Pidge, incupendosi. «Ultimo avvertimento, giù le mani dai biscotti! Ricordi quando mi dicevi di non toccare la tua attrezzatura? Ecco, il sentimento è simile: non toccare i miei biscotti!»

Pidge afflosciò le spalle, sporse il labbro in avanti e tornò a digitare sullo schermo.

Poi Hunk tornò a parlare con Keith. «Beh, è un po' inquietante immaginare delle palline infilzate su un albero con del succo che cola, ma l'importante è che tu abbia finalmente passato le feste con la tua famiglia, no?»

Keith accennò un sorriso. «Sì.»

Hunk sospirò sorridendo felice. «Quasi ti invidio. Mi sono mancate davvero le tradizioni di famiglia natalizie! Pidge, a te sono mancate?»

Lei smise di fissare lo schermo e alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, pensosa. «A casa mia per le feste diventiamo parecchio... _competitivi_. Abbiamo una grande collezione di giochi da tavolo.»

«Beh, siamo una famiglia, adesso!» considerò Hunk. «Credo che sia il caso di aiutare Keith a passare davvero un buon Natale in famiglia!»

Keith mise una mano avanti, perplesso, perché per qualche ragione stava sentendo nella sua mente dei campanelli di allarme. «Figurati, non ce n'è bisogno.»

«Insisto! Farò la casetta di pan di zenzero più bella e grande che l'umanità e gli alieni abbiano mai visto!»

«Dubito che gli alieni capiscano cosa sia una casetta di pan di zenzero,» precisò Keith, «ma grazie del pensiero. Anche se potresti evitarlo.»

«Pidge! Anche tu dovrai fare qualcosa!» esclamò Hunk convinto, indicandola.

Inaspettatamente, Keith la vide fermarsi a riflettere passandosi le dita sul mento. «Uhm, potrei avere un'idea o due...»

Hunk ne fu deliziato, ma il sorriso malizioso che lei fece non piacque a Keith neanche un po'.

Prevedeva grosse conseguenze. Qualcuno sarebbe finito nei guai. Probabilmente Lance.

Qualche ora dopo, prima dell'atterraggio sul primo pianeta da visitare, mentre Keith si stava recando verso la sala reunioni incrociò James che starnutiva a più non posso. Si scambiarono un saluto veloce a gesti e Keith lo sentì borbottare lamentoso mentre si allontava.

«Giuro che sembra quasi che l'Atlas sia piena di vischio. Io sono _allergico_ al vischio.»

Keith non ebbe il tempo di ponderare sul fatto se un probabile raffreddore potesse essere o meno contagioso per gli alieni, che fu interrotto da Coran che gli andò incontro con uno strano misto di solennità e contentezza sulla faccia.

«Ciao, Keith! Sappi che io e la principessa siamo molto felici di festeggiare insieme a voi il compleanno del vostro Gesù!»

Keith si bloccò, preso un attimo in contropiede. «Cos... No, non festeggiamo esattamente il compleanno.»

Coran non si perse d'animo, ci rifletté sopra lisciandosi i baffi. «Allora cos'è? Un anniversario? Sono poco ferrato sulle vostre tradizioni!»

«Ehm, più o meno?» rispose incerto. «Una cosa del genere,» provò a tagliare corto. Percepiva la promessa di un'emicrania nascondersi dietro l'idea di spiegare il Natale a Coran.

«Comunque, niente paura, Paladini!» esclamò forte, tagliando l'aria davanti a loro con un cenno secco della mano. «Mi sono attrezzato per partecipare al meglio all'atmosfera natalizia con tutti voi!»

Keith ebbe l'impressione che in realtà di paura avrebbe dovuto averne eccome. «Uhm. Grazie?»

«Non c'è di che! E un Natale Buono anche a te!»

«Si dice Buon Natale.»

«Quindi Natale Buono non va bene?»

«Non proprio, cioè... _è uguale_ ,» annuì, scegliendo anche stavolta di accorciare la discussione.

«Bene! Natale Buono a tutti!» esclamò forte, alzando le braccia in alto e allontanandosi da lui.

Sarebbe stata una settimana molto lunga.

Quella sera, dopo la visita al pianeta, Allura attirò con discrezione l'attenzione di Keith per parlargli in privato.

«Veronica e Rizavi mi hanno regalato _questa_ ,» gli porse una grossa bottiglia di vetro bruno priva di etichetta. «Hanno detto che si chiama _eggnog_ , un alcolico terrestre che si prepara a Natale, e che è buono.»

Keith annuì. «Vero.»

«Hanno aggiunto però che Lance ha detto loro di non dirmi gli ingredienti, perché altrimenti potrei non godermi più questo regalo.»

Keith sorrise bonario. «Tranquilla, Allura, non è niente di pericoloso.» Poteva però capire le motivazioni di Lance, visto che fra gli ingredienti dell'eggnog c'erano il latte e le uova. Allura e Coran non avevano più bevuto milkshake dopo avere scoperto da dove proveniva il latte.

Allura sbuffò un po' seccata. «Lo so, mi fido. È solo che... _perché_ non vogliono dirmelo?»

«Fingi che non sia composto da più ingredienti e bevilo senza pensarci troppo. Ti piacerà comunque, credimi sulla parola.»

Lei sembrò sul punto di articolare per bene una lunga replica, poi sospirò rassegnata. «Sono solo curiosa.»

«Lo capisco, ma fidati di noi.»

Allura fissò per qualche attimo la bottiglia e poi sorrise maliziosa. «Non importa, scoprirò da sola gli ingredienti assaggiandolo! Grazie lo stesso!»

«Figurati,» mormorò poco convinto osservandola andare via.

Chissà però se l'alcol faceva effetto agli alteani. Keith non si sentiva molto pronto a scoprirlo.

Maledisse Veronica e Rizavi.

La mattina seguente, al suono della sveglia Keith si recò alla toilet della sua stanza privata per iniziare la giornata rinfrescandosi.

Aprì il rubinetto del lavandino.

[ _We wish you a Merry Christmas!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-OF7KGyDis)

Chiuse il rubinetto.

Silenzio.

Riaprì il rubinetto.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

Chiuse.

Riaprì.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

Chiuse. Serrò i denti sentendo avanzare il principio di un tic all'occhio.

Riaprì.

_And a Happy New Year!_

Chiuse con fin troppa forza.

«COSA DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO?!»

Si vestì in fretta e furia per andare a chiedere lumi, ma non prima di scoprire che lo sciacquone del water se attivato cantava [_White Christmas_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9QLn7gM-hY).

La sua stanza non era molto lontana da quella di Lance, e quando uscì lo vide in corridoio, non meno basito di lui.

«Amico!» sbottò Lance. «Cosa sta succedendo a tutti i rubinetti di quest'astronave? Ho dovuto fare la doccia ascoltando un'inquietante versione di [_Carol of the bells_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1yZah5l6S0), ho temuto che da un momento all'altro qualcuno venisse ad accoltellarmi come in _Psycho_!»

Keith strinse i denti e i pugni. «Non ho idea, ma ho tutta l'intenzione di scoprirlo!»

«Oh, Paladini!» li salutò Coran, interrempendoli gioioso e camminando verso di loro. «Vi stavo proprio cercando! Volevo chiedervi se vi è piaciuta la mia modifica ai rubinetti!»

Lance sbarrò gli occhi. «È opera tua?»

Coran annuì lisciandosi i baffi con orgoglio. «Assolutamente!»

Keith era a dir poco sconcertato. «Perché?!»

«Per caso voi terrestri non amate le lamentele natalizie?»

«Le _cosa_?»

«Le lamentele natalizie,» scandì bene Coran, « _queste_ ,» e premette un tasto sul ricevitore che aveva al polso, diffondendo così nell'aria il ritornello di _We wish you a Merry Christmas_. Si mise anche a mugugnarla agitando gli indici come fossero le bacchette di un direttore d'orchestra.

Keith resistette a malapena dallo schiaffarsi una mano sulla faccia. «Si chiamano _nenie_ natalizie, Coran, non lamentele,» lo corresse paziente.

«Oh, ecco! In effetti mi sembrava strano che voi terrestri chiamaste lamentela dei canti così felici!»

«Perché i rubinetti?» chiese Lance, gesticolando incredulo.

Coran li fissò perplesso. «È davvero così insolito?»

Keith e Lance si guardarono in faccia.

Anche se Keith non aveva mai passato un vero Natale in famiglia, lo sapeva che ogni famiglia per le feste ha uno zio pazzo, e Coran era il _loro_ zio pazzo. Era piuttosto difficile dirgli di no.

«Non proprio,» gli risposero quasi all'unisono scuotendo la testa.

«Oh, bene! Ci vediamo alla riunione quotidiana dell'equipaggio, e tanto Natale Buono a voi!» e andò via canticchiando a mezza bocca e continuando ad agitare le dita.

Lance afflosciò le spalle. «Non sono l'unico a pensare che questo viaggio sarà piuttosto lungo, vero?» borbottò.

Keith sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Già.»

E subito dopo vennero interrotti dalla voce di James, furente. E ancora più malconcio del giorno prima. «McClain!» Lo videro marciare verso di loro con in mano un grosso sacco di juta.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino a loro, aprì il sacco e mostrò il contenuto a Lance. «È opera tua _questa_?»

Dentro c'erano decine di mazzetti di vischio legati con dei nastri rossi.

Lance si portò una mano sul petto, oltraggiato. «Perché li hai staccati dai loro posti?»

«Quindi sei stato davvero tu.»

Lance si accorse in ritardo di essere caduto in trappola, provò malamente a ridarsi un tono e fingere indifferenza. «Dici?»

«Non sei per niente originale: ricordi quando lo hai fatto alla Garrison quando eravamo cadetti? E, soprattutto, ricordi _come_ ciò mi ha conciato?» sottolineò James, puntandosi un dito al naso arrossato.

«Basterà solo che tu ci stia lontano, no?» brontolò Lance.

«HAI PIAZZATO MAZZETTI OVUNQUE! Questi non sono neanche un quarto di quelli che ci sono!»

Keith fissò Lance inarcando un sopracciglio. «Ieri non c'erano. Di' un po', hai passato la notte in bianco per metterli?»

Lui, invece che degnarlo di una risposta, incrociò le braccia al petto e si voltò a guardare in alto dall'altra parte.

James richiuse con forza il sacco. «Ce n'è così tanto che già ieri stavo male! Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Stiamo visitando dei pianeti molto diversi dalla Terra, non possiamo inserire del polline per loro alieno nei loro ecosistemi: potrebbe avere degli effetti devastanti!»

Lance non si mostrò scalfito. «Potresti essere meno un manuale di bon ton per cadetti astroesploratori e più un elfo di Babbo Natale? Ti donerebbe.»

Keith sospirò forte. «Lance, James ha ragione.»

Lance si portò di nuovo una mano sul cuore, scandalizzato. «Mi tradisci _così_? Sono parte del tuo team, Keith, sono la _tua famiglia_!»

«Ma non possiamo contaminare accidentalmente l'ecosistema di altri pianeti con polline o bacche terrestri. C'è troppo vischio sull'Atlas,» prese il sacco dalle mani di James e lo porse a Lance, «raccoglilo tutto e chiudilo in un posto sicuro.»

Lui prese il sacco sbuffando seccato. «E va bene, va bene! Ma ti avverto: non ricordo dove ho piazzato _tutti_ i rami!» e andò via prima che Keith potesse replicargli.

Keith si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Ovvio, mi sembrava troppo facile.»

Intorno alle due di notte, nel corridoio delle stanze private dei Paladini si diffuse potente la voce di Pidge insieme al canto delicato di [_Silent Night_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRZOv31n1sY).

«Vorrei solo fare la cacca in silenzio!»

Anche se disteso a letto, Keith ancora una volta si passò le mani sulla faccia.

Dopo cena, Hunk inviò a Keith un messaggio per chiedergli di raggiungerlo in cucina.

Non appena varcata la soglia della stanza, per un attimo si chiese se per caso ci fosse il rubinetto del lavabo aperto, perché sentì cantare [_Jingle Bells_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wykncynmD8U). Poi si accorse che proveniva dall'opera di Hunk, che si premurò di indicare il lavoro fatto a Keith, trionfante.

«Ti piace?»

Le dimensioni di quella casetta di pan di zenzero avrebbero potuto fare invidia alle case per le bambole più grandi e lussuose che esistessero. Era incredibilmente dettagliata, con caramelle gommose sul tetto glassato di bianco a mo' di neve e con candy cane agli angoli. Il particolare più grosso, però, era che... era _animata_. Hunk aveva unito il suo amore per la cucina a quello per l'ingegneria.

Il comignolo fumava, dalle finestre filtrava una luce che sembrava provenire da un camino acceso, e all'ingresso c'era un piccolo coro di omini di pan di zenzero con sciarpa e berretto che intornavano _Jingle Bells_ dondolandosi a ritmo.

«È fantastica,» rispose Keith, sinceramente colpito.

«Davvero? Mi dispiace solo per il coro, purtroppo l'avevo già progettato quando Coran ha deciso di avviare il suo piano...»

Keith scosse la testa. «Non fa niente, è perfetta. Sono sicuro che gli altri ne saranno entusiasti. Anzi, mi sa tanto che Lance, in preda all'euforia, potrebbe chiederti un Voltron di pan di zenzero,» ci scherzò sopra.

L'espressione seria e concentrata di Hunk gli lasciò però intendere che non aveva colto la battuta.

«Hunk, guarda che non dicevo sul serio.»

Hunk continuò a ponderarci sopra fissando la casetta e passandosi una mano sulla guancia. «Ma potrebbe essere un'idea... Potrei fare dei Leoni animati che poi formano Voltron. Voltron potrebbe volare al centro tavolo alla fine della cena di Natale.» Gli occhi gli si riempirono di stelline. «È un'idea meravigliosa! Grazie, Keith!» corse subito alla dispensa a prendere gli ingredienti.

Keith restò fermò lì a fare i conti con l'inevitabile. «Non c'è di che. Anche se non volevo.»

Dopo l'ennesima tappa di quel lunghissimo tour diplomatico, Keith e gli altri erano tornati sull'Atlas promettendosi un lungo riposo. La situazione sull'astronave stava diventando sempre più pesante. C'era poca pace fra Hunk sempre chiuso in cucina in preda a manie di grandezza al pan di zenzero e James che imprecava contro Lance a ogni starnuto – non erano ancora riusciti a disfarsi di tutto il vischio, Keith aveva finito con l'avere degli incubi popolati da vischio antropomorfo cattivo. E poi c'erano le nenie natalizie impostate da Coran.

Tutto l'equipaggio dell'Atlas non aveva più privacy, ogni visita al bagno era coronata da un classico natalizio.

«Prendiamola con filosofia,» aveva detto Lance, «almeno così siamo sicuri che tutto il team ha l'intestino regolare.»

Keith non ne era stato per nulla impressionato. «Questo mi è di grande conforto.»

E inoltre c'era pure Shiro che ultimamente stava provando a evitarli con la stessa grazia con cui un elefante potrebbe fingersi una gazzella. Keith si stava chiedendo _perché_.

Su quell'ultima riflessione, giunse finalmente alla porta della sua stanza. Solo allora notò che a tutte le porte erano state fatte delle strane modifiche: su ognuna in cima campeggiava una breve stringa di lucine natalizie colorate.

Keith ebbe un orribile presentimento.

Premette sulla tastiera accanto allo stipite il suo codice personale per entrare. Sul piccolo schermo, invece di comparire una scritta che lo avvertiva dello sblocco, apparve il faccino stilizzato e divertito di Pidge, la sua firma a ogni hackeraggio.

Keith inspirò a fondo nel vano tentativo di infondersi pazienza.

Sullo schermo comparirono le istruzioni. Era un gioco inventato da Pidge, per avere accesso alla stanza bisognava indovinare la sequenza di colori con cui si accendevano le lucette sopra la porta, a partire dall'avvio del gioco – che iniziava quando si premeva il tasto zero. Alla fine del tour diplomatico, avrebbe vinto chi avrebbe impiegato meno tempo a indovinare la sequenza. C'erano varie porte sull'Atlas coinvolte nel gioco, per registrare il risultato ottenuto bastava digitare il proprio nome dopo ogni sequenza indovinata. Pidge stessa sarebbe stata fra i giocatori.

Keith non ci pensò due volte: Kosmo era dentro la camera, lo chiamò, lui lo sentì e apparve per teletrasportarlo dentro la camera. Pidge non ne sarebbe stata contenta, ma Keith in quel momento desiderava soltanto potersi fare una bella doccia e stendersi sul letto.

Una volta pulito, però, un pensiero seccante lo colse. Dubitava che tutti gli altri sarebbero riusciti a indovinare la sequenza di lucette al primo colpo, forse qualcuno avrebbe perso la pazienza e ciò l'avrebbe portato a sbagliare più volte rimanendo fuori dalla propria stanza a lungo.

A Natale tutti sono più buoni. Perfino Keith. Quindi, con estrema pazienza e rassegnazione, indossò di nuovo la giacca e uscì in corridoio con Kosmo, per offrire a qualche sventurato un teletrasporto per raggirare il gioco.

Come volevasi dimostrare, trovò qualcuno.

Allura. Barcollava davanti alla propria porta.

Con un bicchiere in mano.

«Allura, tutto bene?» le domandò avvicinandosi.

Lei rispose con tono fin troppo gioioso, le guance rosse e gli occhi brillanti. «Oh, ciao Keith! Ciao, Kosmo!» si chinò a dare un grattino veloce e affettuoso al testone dell'animale. «Sto una meraviglia!»

Keith fissò con occhio critico il bicchiere che lei aveva in mano. «Ma non mi dire. Hai provato l'eggnog?»

« _Ovvio_! Devo capire quali sono gli ingredienti! Così l'ho bevuto. Solo che non ne ho ancora distinto bene neanche uno, ma non fa niente, perché è buono e ce n'è ancora tanto, posso fare altri tentativi!»

«Fossi in te, per oggi mi fermerei qui,» le consigliò, e si rivolse a Kosmo. «Potresti prenderci una bottiglietta d'acqua?» Il lupo scomparve in un flash. «Quanti bicchieri hai bevuto finora?» chiese ad Allura.

Lei li contò aiutandosi con le dita. «Questo è il secondo!»

Ed era pieno per metà, quindi gli alteani non erano molto tolleranti all'alcol. O forse Veronica e Rizavi avevano utilizzato una dose troppo generosa di liquore.

«Ok, direi proprio che basta così, per stasera.» Vide il flash che annunciava la ricomparsa di Kosmo, abbassò una mano per prendere la bottiglietta che il lupo aveva fra i denti, asciugando alla meglio la bava con la manica della giacca. Si rivolse ad Allura.

«Ecco, io mi prendo il bicchiere e tu la bottiglietta d'acqua.»

Lei si corrucciò in maniera un po' infantile. «Ma il bicchiere ha roba più buona dentro!»

«Ma la bottiglia è più grande,» provò a raggirarla sfruttando i fumi dell'alcol.

«Uh, d'accordo!»

«Bene. Mi raccomando, bevila tutta.»

«Che vinco se lo faccio?»

«La gloria,» rispose serissimo.

«Che bello!» si entusiasmò oltremodo. «E come bonus posso avere un bagnetto per i topini?»

«Certo. Ora lascia che Kosmo ti teletrasporti dentro la tua stanza...»

«No!» protestò, mettendo il broncio e fissando il piccolo schermo e la tastiera accanto alla sua porta. «Voglio risolvere il gioco di Pidge, non voglio barare!»

«Non credi di essere troppo stanca per giocare? Domani avrai tutto il tempo di farlo,» cercò di farla ragionare.

Lei scosse la testa come una bambina. «No! Pidge dice che voi terrestri per Natale fate tanti giochi. Voglio giocare come fate voi, voglio partecipare!»

Keith inspirò a fondo, _di nuovo_. «Ok,» annuì, «resto qui a farti compagnia.»

«Che caro!» gli sorrise smagliante. Poi si voltò con aria concentrata verso la tastiera. «Eeeee start!» premette lo zero e alzò lo sguardo verso la stringa di lucine sopra la porta. «Uhm, Rosso, Verde, Verde, Giallo, Blu.» Lo schermo si illuminò di rosso, segnalando un errore e di riprovarci. «Peccato! Rifacciamolo! Eeeee start!»

Keith si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte.

Dopo il terzo tentativo, Allura cominciò a premere start e poi iniziare a parlargli senza guardare più le lucine.

«Quindi voi terrestri per Natale vi scambiate dei ragali!» Si portò le mani giunte al cuore. «Pensi che qualcuno mi regalerà qualcosa di _luccicoso_?»

«Non so. Forse?» sospirò, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiando le spalle al muro. Kosmo si accucciò ai suoi piedi.

«Mi piacerebbe davvero ricevere qualcosa di luccicoso!» Premette di nuovo lo zero. «Sai che credo di essermi ormai abituata alle vostre orribili orecchie?»

«Lo prendo come un complimento.»

«Mi stavo però chiedendo se la forma smorzata che hanno per caso predispone maggiormente voi terrestri a una progressiva perdita dell'udito in età matura...»

«Non credo ci sia un nesso logico.»

«Dici?» Premette di nuovo zero. «Oh, e hai notato come Shiro ultimamente sembra evitarmi?»

«A dire il vero, sta evitando un po' tutti,» la rassicurò.

«Lo pensi sul serio?» Sporse il labbro. «Forse ce l'ha con me.»

Keith aggrottò la fronte, perplesso. «E perché mai?»

«Ho saputo che a voi terrestri i capelli diventano bianchi solo dopo una certa età. Gli ho fatto diventare i capelli bianchi in anticipo. L'ho reso vecchio.»

Lui si massaggiò la fronte. «Allura, fidati, Shiro non ti eviterebbe mai per questo.»

«Ma sono stata ingiusta, avrei potuto evitarlo. Aveva ancora così tanti anni davanti di capelli neri!»

«Guarda che comunque i capelli li ha ancora in testa, non li ha persi. La considero una vittoria.»

Allura, invece di rispondergli, ciondolò in avanti. Keith l'afferrò prima che lei sbattesse di faccia contro la porta. Si era addormentata di colpo in piedi.

«Andiamo, Kosmo,» sospirò Keith, prendendo in braccio Allura. «Portiamo la principessa a nanna.»

Entrarono in camera con l'aiuto del teletrasporto, Keith la sdraiò sul letto con delicatezza e lasciò la bottiglia d'acqua sul comodino.

Una volta teletrasportato in corridoio, Keith si augurò che quella notte fosse finita così.

Poi sentì il rumore di uno sciacquone, [_Deck the halls_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPCXMTnO2Yw) e Lance imprecare.

Bene, ma non benissimo.

La mattina dopo iniziò con Lance che gli corse incontro per poi scuoterlo afferrandolo per le braccia.

«Mi devi nascondere!»

«Cos'hai combinato, stavolta?» gli domandò Keith, esasperato.

«Sono solo andato in cucina a fare colazione, ho visto me di pan di zenzero e mi sono mangiato!»

«COSA?!»

Lance lo scosse di nuovo. «Me di pan di zenzero! Hunk sta facendo le miniature in biscotto di noi e i Leoni, e io ho mangiato me stesso. Pensavo di averne il diritto, c'era la mia faccia sopra, quindi praticamente la mia firma! Hunk non l'ha presa bene.»

«Ma non mi dire.»

«Keith fai qualcosa, nascondimi! Non riesco a indovinare neanche una sola sequenza di quelle maledette luci di Pidge, non ho una porta da aprire per nascondermi!»

Keith abbozzò un piccolo ghigno. «Ma potrei anche non farlo. Potrei anche godermi lo spettacolo.»

«No, Keith, no! Sii buono, a Natale lo sono tutti!»

«Giusto, lo sarò così tanto da farmi _questo_ come regalo.»

Lance stava per replicare, ma vennero interrotti dal rumore di parecchi passi e un chiacchericcio.

Erano Coran, Iverson, Rizavi e Kinkade. Sembravano intenti a parlare di qualcosa che riguardava gli MFE e l'Atlas insieme.

Poi Rizavi si illuminò di colpo e indicò qualcosa sopra le teste di Coran e Iverson. «Oh, del vischio!»

«Oh!» si stupì Coran. «Quindi, suppongo che, secondo le tradizioni terrestri, io e lei Iverson adesso ci dobbiamo baciare!»

Iverson provò debolmente a protestare, sembrò un animale in gabbia. «Ma veramente io...»

«Ho un profondo rispetto per le tradizioni terrestri!» esclamò Coran pomposo, afferrando Iverson per le spalle. «Quindi mi adatterò! E grandissimo Buono Natale!»

Rizavi afferrò Kinkade per una manica, esaltata. «Presto, riprendi tutto!» Lui l'accontentò all'istante prendendo una piccola videocamera compatta dalla tasca della giacca, silenzioso e impertubabile come sempre.

Lance non fu per niente come Kinkade, si coprì gli occhi con le mani. «Keith, ti prego, se ti è rimasta ancora una sola briciola di cuore, portavi via da qui!»

Keith strinse i denti e lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo con sé mentre chiamava Kosmo. «Questo è tutta colpa tua!»

«Volevo solo ravvivare il tour!»

«Lo hai reso una corsa agli ostacoli!» Kosmo comparve e li teletrasportò altrove.

Keith cominciò a fare il conto alla rovescia dei giorni che mancavano al rientro sulla Terra.

Si chiedeva esattamente in che punto delle loro vite l'Atlas fosse diventata una trappola da incubo in mezzo al nulla spaziale e da cui era impossibile scappare. Magari c'entrava Haggar, poteva essere una sua maledizione. Forse.

«Keith, cosa mi regalerai per Natale?»

«Un lungo silenzio, Lance.»

«Stento a crederci, ma dopo tutte queste nenie non mi dispiacerà affatto riceverlo!»

Il gioco di Pidge cominciò a prendere una piega a dir poco drammatica quando lei si accorse che fra il suo record e quello di Leifsdottir c'era poco scarto.

Pidge era fin troppo competitiva, e la situazione le sfuggì un tantino di mano: aumentò la velocità di accensione e spegnimento delle luci e pose un limite di tre tentativi. Se si sbagliava per tre volte di seguito, si doveva attendere trenta minuti prima di provarci di nuovo, e nel frattempo la porta restava bloccata _per tutti_ – in modo tale che nessuno potesse barare chiedendo aiuto.

Pidge mise le luci anche sopra le porte dei bagni.

«Questo non è Natale,» borbottò Keith, marciando lungo il corridoio alla ricerca di Pidge, per provare a farle fare marcia indietro. «Questo è l'Inferno.»

E ne ebbe la riprova quando, svoltando l'angolo, vide Slav sotto un vischio, impegnato a convincere Shiro a baciarlo.

«Penso che Coran abbia ragione, dobbiamo onorare le tradizioni terrestri!»

Shiro sembrava combattutto fra la voglia di scappare e quella di strangolare Slav. «Non credi che questo potrebbe influire sulle possibilità che questa giornata sia al 100% non fallimentare?»

«Non in questa realtà!»

Keith si avvicinò a passi veloci e strinse una mano sul braccio di Shiro. «Scusate, Sam Holt sta cercando _disperatamente_ Shiro.»

Slav li lasciò andare regalando loro un'importante informazione. «Sappiate però che esiste una realtà in cui il capitano Shirogane ama davvero molto gli animali! Li bacia tutti!»

Chiusi dentro una piccola sala riunioni al momento vuota, Shiro si posò una mano sul petto e trasse un lungo respiro di sollievo. «Grazie,» disse a Kieth, sorridendo grato.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò al tavolo. «Credo che potrei accettare meglio i tuoi ringraziamenti, se fossero accompagnati dalla motivazione che ti spinge a evitarci.»

Shiro si passò una mano sulla nuca distogliendo lo sguardo da Keith. «Non è una cosa così grave...»

«Vorrei ben sperare.»

«È solo che...»

«Andiamo, Shiro, che succede?» Stava cominciando sul serio a preoccuparsi.

Shiro sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Posso essere bravo con le parole e a dare incoraggiamenti. Ma a dare _cose_?» Scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non così tanto.»

Keith aggrottò la fronte. «Non capisco come ciò possa essere un problema così grande.» 

Shiro si passò una mano sulla fronte, sembrò di colpo esausto. «Ti ricordi cosa ti ho regalato il primo Natale che sei rimasto alla Garrison?»

«Sì.»

Shiro sorrise sarcastico. «Non avevo dubbi in proposito. Una cosa così è difficile da dimenticare.»

«Beh, è stata una cosa un po' _strana_ , ma comoda,» scrollò le spalle.

«Keith, erano un paio di calzini. _Neri_.»

«Li ho usati.»

«Non lo metto in dubbio, ma... calzini neri per Natale? E come ho fatto a non rendermi conto di ciò che stavo facendo?» sbottò incredulo.

«Sai come si dice, è il pensiero quello che conta,» provò a rassicurarlo Keith.

«Non credo, il pensiero che c'è stato dietro è stato fin troppo contorno! Non sapevo che regalarti, ma non mi dispiaceva l'idea di comprarti qualcosa di confortevole e comodo, solo che non mi sei mai sembrato un tipo da sciarpa e berretto, quindi ho pensato ai calzini. Ma non mi sei neanche mai sembrato un tipo da amare molto i colori, quindi li ho presi neri.»

«Ha una sua logica.»

Shiro si coprì gli occhi con una mano. «Keith, per favore, _basta così_.»

«Ok. Quindi ci stai evitando perché...?» insisté.

«Come quella volta con i calzini, ho creduto di avere avuto delle idee geniali. Ma col senno di poi mi sono reso conto che non lo erano affatto.» Sbuffò scostandosi la mano dal viso. «Perché devo essere _così_?»

«Fammi un esempio dei regali che hai comprato.» Non poteva essere davvero una situazione così disastrosa.

«Siccome Pidge porta gli occhiali, ho pensato di regalarle una montatura nuova. Solo che lei in realtà ci vede benissimo. E non sostituirebbe mai quelli che ha, perché sono di suo fratello.»

Keith restò interdetto per qualche secondo. «Ok,» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

«E visto che a Lance piacciono molto le ciabatte di peluche, gliene ho comprate un paio a forma di orso blu. Solo che poi mi sono ricordato che non vuole separarsi da quelle a forma di Blue. E per Hunk ho preso una fascia da legare alla testa, e l'ho presa del suo colore preferito, solo che così è identica a quella che già ha.»

«Uhm, e cosa hai preso per me?»

Shiro sorrise imbarazzato. «Un paio di guanti neri nuovi senza dita. Come quelli che hai già. Ma questi però hanno il velcro!»

«Anche questi,» gli disse, mostrandogli la chiusura a strappo di quelli che portava.

«Oh.»

«Già.»

«Questo è un disastro!» esclamò Shiro amareggiato.

«Andiamo, Shiro, sappiamo entrambi che ne hai superate di peggio.»

«Avrei solo voluto fare qualcosa di carino per voi ragazzi,» mormorò stanco.

«Hai ancora qualche giorno di tempo, magari ti verrà in mente qualcos'altro,» cercò di rincuorarlo. «Solo... mantieniti su cose un po' meno... _scontate_ , ecco. E cerca di non evitarci, tanto non ti odieremo mai solo per un regalo sbagliato.»

Shiro sorrise. «Grazie.»

«Magari potremmo ricambiarti con dei silenzi imbarazzanti, ma comunque non ti odieremmo.»

«Grazie,» e stavolta gli sorrise sarcastico.

Alla vigilia del giorno di ritorno sulla Terra, finalmente successe.

Arrivò l'apoteosi.

Lance inviò a Kieth un messaggio chiedendogli di raggiungerlo con Kosmo al bagno dell'ala ovest, perché aveva già compiuto un errore nella sequenza delle luci di Pidge ed era certo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a indovinarla. Aveva troppa urgenza di andare in bagno.

Quando Keith arrivò sul posto, vi trovò anche Pidge, impegnata a giudicare Lance tenendo i pugni sui fianchi.

«Hai chiamato Keith con Kosmo? Sul serio, Lance? Dopo anni di nottate di videogiochi insieme non credevo che saresti sceso così in basso barando!»

«Non posso stare dietro alla tua follia competitiva, Pidge! Mi sta scappando!»

«Devi solo provarci, hai ancora altri due tentativi!»

«Sappiamo entrambi che sbaglierò e resterò fuori per un'altra mezzora! Non ce la faccio ad aspettare ancora andando ai bagni dell'ala est!»

«È una penitenza, fa parte del gioco!»

«Fa parte del gioco anche che me la faccia addosso? È già dura andare in bagno sapendo che dopo _Silent Night_ si abbatterà su di me annunciando a tutto l'equipaggio cosa ho appena fatto, ora non posso neanche _entrare_ in bagno!»

«Devi solo attenerti alle regole e tutto andrà bene! Non ti permetterò di barare!»

«Ragazzi,» provò a interromperli Keith, «io sarei qui.»

Non gli prestarono ascolto.

Soprattutto perché subito dopo Hunk gli raggiunse con un mattarello in mano e l'aria poco felice.

«Pidge! Perché hai messo le lucine anche sulla porta della cucina? Nervoso com'ero per la riuscita dei biscotti ho sbagliato per tre volte di seguito la sequenza, e ora l'intera infornata sarà da buttare perché _bruciata_!»

«Non è colpa mia!» si giustificò lei. «Siete voi che siete lenti e finite nei pasticci.»

«Non voglio finire nei pasticci, solo fare dei pasticcini!» sbottò Hunk.

«E neanche io voglio finire nei pasticci,» aggiunse Lance, «desidero solo avvalermi del diritto di andare in bagno!»

«Ragazzi,» li richiamò Keith, «tutto questo è assurdo...» Non lo ascoltarono.

Allura li raggiunse tenendo un bicchiere in mano. «Oh, c'è in corso una riunione dei Paladini? Che bello! Non lo sapevo!»

«Veramente no,» le rispose Keith guardando il contenuto del suo bicchiere. «Stai di nuovo bevendo dell'eggnog?»

«Certo che sì! Devo ancora capire gli ingredienti!» Fece un sorso. «Non mi do mica per vinta! Oh, il giochino di Pidge!» esclamò sorridendo, avvicinandosi alla porta del bagno. «Vediamo se stavolta ci riesco!»

«Allura,» provò a fermarla Keith, «non credo proprio che dovresti provarci.»

«Eeee start!»

«Keith!» lo chiamò Shiro, raggiungendolo a grandi passi. Aveva un tic nervoso all'occhio. «Ti dispiace se prendo in prestito Kosmo? C'è Slav che mi segue parlando di tradizioni natalizie terrestri da adempiere...»

Keith si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Lance! Questa è tutta colpa tua! Perché hai portato a bordo così tanto vischio?»

«Cosa? Mi stai dicendo che ce n'è ancora? Pensavo di averlo tolto tutto!»

«Certo che non lo hai tolto tutto!» sbuffò Hunk. «Sei stato troppo impegnato a mangiare te stesso di pan di zenzero!»

Allura mugugnò dispiaciuta. «Uffa, ho sbagliato! Eeee start!»

«Ripeto,» disse Lance, «aveva la mia faccia, era come se ci fosse la mia firma sopra!»

«Presto, Keith, Slav sta per arrivare!»

«Ops, ho sbagliato di nuovo la sequenza! Oh, si è illuminato tutto di rosso natalizio! Che bello!»

Lance si voltò verso Allura gridando stridulo. «COSA?!»

Pidge puntò il dito verso Lance, trionfante. «Ah-ah! Penitenza! Trenta minuti fuori!»

«Oh, stavo cercando la principessa e invece vi ho trovati tutti!» esclamò Coran, arrivando al momento più giusto.

«Coran!» lo chiamò Allura, super allegra e deliziata. «Guarda, è tutto rosso natalizio!»

«Eccellente, principessa! Arricchirò l'atmosfera con una lamentela natalizia!» Premette un tasto sul ricevitore al polso dando il via all'ennesimo ritornello di _We wish you a Merry Christmas_. «E un grandissimo Natale Buono a tutti!»

Per Keith fu un po' troppo. «BASTA COSÌ!»

Le proteste e le discussioni si interruppero di colpo, scese il silenzio e tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.

Keith assunse un tono autoritario. Puntò il dito verso Shiro. « _Tu_ , ricordati che un brutto maglione natalizio in fondo è opzione sempre valida per tutti.»

Shiro restò sorpreso per un attimo, poi intuì e annuì. «Ricevuto.»

« _Tu_ ,» indicò Pidge, «toglierai le luci da tutte le porte e porrai fine a questo gioco. È il tuo team leader che te lo ordina.»

Pidge sporse il broncio e gli rispose infinitamente seccata. «Va bene.»

Keith si rivolse a Hunk. «La prima casa andava bene. Bella, perfetta. Buona la prima, basta così.»

Hunk sembrò rifletterci un attimo sopra e poi sorrise imbarazzato. «Ok, mi sono fatto prendere un po' la mano, ricevuto!»

«Pidge, sblocca la porta del bagno,» ordinò Keith.

Lei lo fece con espressione assai scocciata.

Lance corse subito dentro il bagno urlando come un barbaro alla conquista di una nuova terra.

«Vedi che poi mi aspetto che tu ricambi andando a cercare e togliere gli ultimi rametti di vischio rimasti!» lo avvisò Keith. «Coran!»

Lui gli rispose mettendosi sull'attenti come un soldato.

«Ti ringraziamo dal profondo del cuore per avere arricchito l'atmosfera, davvero, ma abbiamo fatto il pieno, siamo a posto così.»

«Ricevuto!»

Di sottofondo, si udì _Silent Night_ , Lance doveva avere finito.

Keith si augurò che quella fosse l'ultima volta che sentiva quella dannata canzone provenire da un bagno. Poi prese Allura per mano.

« _Tu_ hai bisogno di nuovo di tanta acqua, quindi andremo di corsa a procurarcela in compagnia di Shiro,» aggiunse, stringendo una mano sul braccio di Shiro, per salvarlo da Slav. «Ci sono delle domande?» concluse, avvicinandosi a Kosmo per teletrasportare tutti e tre. 

Tutti tacquero.

«Bene. Che nessuno menzioni più il Natale prima del 25 dicembre.»

Per grazia ricevuta forse dai vecchi Paladini – Zarkon escluso – la sera della vigilia arrivò senza altri grossi intoppi. Se si escludeva James che continuava a starnutire e Slav che non si dava pace – diceva che non adempiere alle tradizioni avrebbe potuto rendere quel Natale al 98,9% fallimentare.

La notte del 24, presso la base della Garrison, Keith se ne stava in un angolo, in piedi con le braccia incrociate sul petto a osservare l'ambiente festoso circostante.

L'albero preparato per la festa era stato addobbato con ninnoli bianchi, grigi e arancioni, gli opinabili colori della Garrison, ma tutto sommato aveva un suo perché. Se si guardava da molto lontano. Keith sospettava che fosse stata un'idea di Shiro.

In un angolo c'era l'enorme casetta di pan di zenzero preparata da Hunk, illuminata e animata in tutto il suo splendore. Hunk aveva chiesto a Kosmo di accucciarsi lì sotto a fare la guardia, per evitare che Lance e Pidge la assaltassero staccandone pezzetti prima del dovuto.

Tutto il team indossava dei brutti maglioni natalizi rossi e bianchi regalati da Shiro. Del resto, come aveva detto Veronica vedendo Lance indossare il maglione, il bello del Natale era che era un po' kitsch, quindi quei maglioni ci potevano stare. E poi li avrebbero indossati solo per la vigilia e dopo mai più, quindi ci potevano stare eccome.

Ad Allura era stato tolto l'eggnog, anche se adesso di tanto in tanto lo guardava dispiaciuta e Keith sospettava che prima o poi durante la serata i topini gliene avrebbero portato un bicchiere. La sera dell'apoteosi sull'Atlas, Keith aveva portato Shiro con sé alla ricerca dell'acqua perché sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a convincere Allura dove lui aveva fallito: bastava così con le speculazioni sugli ingredienti dell'eggnog, o si sarebbe rovinata la magia natalizia di gustarlo.

Era bastato un sorriso di Shiro e un paio di parole per convincere Allura. Non era un caso che la Garrison anni fa lo usasse per reclutare nuove leve nelle scuole. E comunque a Keith in fondo sarebbe dispiaciuto davvero se Allura avesse smesso di bere l'eggnog solo perché dentro c'erano il latte e le uova: lei e Coran erano stati felici ed estasiati come non mai, prima di scoprire le origini del milkshake, era stato un peccato.

Del resto, c'erano persone che odiavano le cipolle, ma vivevano benissimo quando non sapevano di averle appena ingurgitate mischiate al loro piatto preferito, quindi andava benissimo così.

Keith si era rifiutato di indossare un cappello di Babbo Natale come gli altri Paladini – a eccezione di Pidge, che ne aveva uno da elfo che paradossalmente le dava un'aria maliziosa e ricca di pessime promesse.

Krolia, venuta sulla Terra per l'occasione, si avvicinò a lui sorridendo e porgendogli uno dei due bicchieri che aveva in mano.

Keith fissò il contenuto del bicchiere inarcando un sopracciglio. «È eggnog? Ti avverto che gli alteani non lo reggono bene.»

Il sorriso di lei si allargò tingendosi di un po' di malizia. «I galra lo reggono benissimo. Tuo padre quando me lo ha fatto assaggiare lo ha corretto parecchio con del whiskey.»

Keith _intuì_. «Hai corretto anche il mio bicchiere?»

«Certo, come dice Slav, bisogna onorare le tradizioni.»

Lui ricambiò il suo sorriso e accettò l'offerta facendo un sorso. «Non so se Kolivan approverebbe.»

«Quando anni fa ero sulla Terra ho fatto parecchie _cose_ che Kolivan non avrebbe approvato, ma tanto non le ha mai viste. Tranne te.»

A Keith andò l'eggnog di traverso, tossì e sua madre gli diede dei lievi colpetti sulla schiena. Keith stava cominciando a dubitare che sarebbe arrivato vivo a Capodanno.

Dopo un paio di minuti in cui sorseggiarono l'eggnog in confortevole silenzio, osservando l'ambiente circostante permeato di odore di arancia e cannella e piacevolmente invaso da chiacchiere animate e felici, Krolia si rivolse al figlio, anche se per un attimo sembrò esitare.

«Sei felice?» gli chiese, con un sorriso tenue e nello sguardo un velo di dispiacere che forse non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata.

Lei rispose sicuro e sorridendo. «Sì. _Grazie_.»

La magia venne interrotta da un'incredibile minaccia. Pidge sollevò in alto un mazzo di carte.

«Chi vuole giocare a Uno?»

Keith rispose nell'unico modo possibile, cioè schiaffandosi una mano sulla faccia.

«E un grandissimo Natale Buono a tutti!»


End file.
